A Light In The Dark
by procrastinating artist
Summary: -You think you can beat me. Wow, how deluded you are. She looks like an angel, but she sure as hell doesn’t act like one -Like a moth to a flame, I keep coming back to him, again and again. She’s my guiding light in the dark……
1. Chapter 1

-You think you can beat me. Wow, how deluded you are.

_**~She looks like an angel, but she sure as hell doesn't act like one **_

-Like a moth to a flame, I keep coming back to him.

_**~She's my guiding light in the dark……**_

***please note that this follows my own story line. It sorta goes with CoM and Days. Sorta…….**

**~A Light in the Dark~**

**Chapter one: 'Don't you miss when we were that innocent?'**

**Prologue**

**Castle oblivion is mostly used as a research center for the Organization. I say mostly because I know what else it's used for. I know this because I live there.**

**I'm a special kind of, well, I'm not a Nobody per say, I have a heart, but it's not all there. I can feel, but. You know what? I'm called a Light and that's all you need to know.**

**Instead of the traditional black Organization cloak ensemble, I wear a white cloak with a black chain and beads.**

**I'm where the hearts of the Nobodies reside. That fact enables me to feel what they want to feel. I also have small pieces of memory. If I wanted to, I could bond with them.**

**But most of them resent me, Saïx especially. **

**To make things harder on me, there's only one Light at a time. When one dies, another is born. **

**So the only person I can truly trust is myself.**

**My name is Ixchel {Pronounced excel} I have orange hair and chocolate brown eyes and this is my story. **

**Chapter one:**

**I watched silently from a balcony as a portal appeared on the ground floor, near the entrance. **

"**Well, let's see who else Saïx sent to play." I muttered and vaulted over the banister and landed in a crouch on the ground.**

**Only one person came out. He had flame red hair and shocking green eyes with teardrops underneath them.**

**He looked at me with narrowed eyes. I got a flash, no not a flash, a name, his name.**

"**Axel." I breathed. This happened every time I met a Nobody I haven't encountered before. I shook my head and approached Axel.**

"**This way." I muttered, ready for the verbal abuse that all Nobodies give me.**

"**The name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" he asked. I stopped dead**

"**You okay?" he asked sarcastically.**

"**You don't resent me?" I asked quietly. **

**He laughed. It was a nice laugh. "Why would I resent you? I don't even know you."**

**I feel my face fall. Of course. "Ignorance really is bliss." I muttered. **

"**Just follow me." I sighed. I was sent to guide him to his comrades. The ones that verbally abuse me and resent me. I can tell it's a learned habit. **

**I guide him through the maze I call home until we reach the level where the Organization is using for research.**

"**Finally." Scoffed Larxene. I just stayed silent. I know from experience, especially with Larxene, that that's the best option.**

**I made a 'here-you-go' gesture to Axel and turned and left. **

**Soon I was back in my room. It was nice; I was allowed to paint it so I painted it a light blue. There was a piano in the corner and a desk with a computer in another.**

**I smiled and walked over to it. Playing the piano was my escape. I decided to play Love Hurts by Yiruma. It's a sad song, so full of emotion, but yet, I feel that there's a tiny bit of hope in there. Like the music is saying 'don't give up.' **

**But, that's just me. **

"**Well what do you know?" I heard Larxene exclaim sarcastically. "She's actually good for something!"**

**I felt my face flush with anger but I stayed seated at my piano bench. I heard the rest of them laugh, except Axel, I didn't hear his laugh.**

"**Hey Demyx maybe you two should do a duet!" Marluxia joked. I heard Demyx play a few lousy notes and they laughed.**

**I felt my throat burn and a few tears fell on the clean ivory keys of the piano.**

"**Hey! She's crying!" I heard Larxene shout, delighted. "Maybe Demyx can make them dance!!"**

**More tears fell and I muttered to myself "O, beware of jealousy; it is the green-eyed monster." quoting Shakespeare. **

"**What was that?" Larxene coos sarcastically.**

"**O, beware of jealousy; it is the green-eyed monster,** **which doth mock the meat it feeds on." I snap at her. I whipped around to face her and was a bit pleased to find that she was taken by surprise. **

"**You're jealous." I say simply. Not angrily, not smugly, just stating a fact. "You have nothing to be jealous of." I tell her. "Your life is much simpler than mine, you have people you can trust where as I cannot let anyone in." **

**I turned back around and started to play kiss the rain. I improved some lyrics. **{A/N: I suggest you look up 'kiss the rain sung by Heine Dao' on youtube. That's whose lyrics these are.}

_**VRS 1**_

_**I often close my eyes**_

_**And I can see you smile**_

_**You reach out for my hand**_

_**And I'm woken from my dream**_

_**Although your heart is mine**_

_**Its hollow inside**_

_**I never had your love**_

_**And I never will**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**And every night**_

_**I lie awake**_

_**Thinking maybe you love me**_

_**Like I've always loved you**_

_**But how can you love me**_

_**Like I loved you when**_

_**You can't even look me straight in my eyes**_

_**VRS 2/3**_

_**I've never felt this way**_

_**To be so in love**_

_**To have someone there**_

_**Yet feel so alone**_

_**Aren't you supposed to be?**_

_**The one to wipe my tears**_

_**The one to say that you would never leave**_

_**The waters calm and still**_

_**My reflection is there**_

_**I see you holding me**_

_**But then you disappear**_

_**All that is left of you**_

_**Is a memory**_

_**One that only, exists in my dreams**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**And every night**_

_**I lie awake**_

_**Thinking maybe you love me**_

_**Like I've always loved you**_

_**But how can you love me**_

_**Like I loved you when**_

_**You can't even look me straight in my eyes**_

_**VRS 4**_

_**I don't know what hurts you**_

_**But I can feel it too**_

_**And it just hurts so much**_

_**To know that I can't do a thing**_

_**And deep down in my heart**_

_**Somehow I just know**_

_**That no matter what**_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**VRS 1**_

_**I often close my eyes**_

_**And I can see you smile**_

_**You reach out for my hand**_

_**And I'm woken from my dream**_

_**Although your heart is mine**_

_**Its hollow inside**_

_**I never had your love**_

_**And I never will**_

_**So why am I still here in the rain? **_

**I finished and heard nothing. Whether they had left or were still there was beyond me.**

**I turned to see only Axel leaning on the door jamb. **

"**Larxene got bored and left, the rest went with her." He said in way of explanation.**

"**Why didn't you go with them?" I asked, almost silently.**

"**You sing good." He shrugged, "And you're good at the piano."**

"**Thanks." I managed a weak smile. **

"**You remind me of someone." I heard Axel mutter.**

"**Well it can't be someone I know. All of the Nobodies I know verbally abuse me." I scoff, slowly opening up to Axel.**

**Then Axel got a mischievous glint in his eyes and grabbed my wrist.**

"**Hey!" I protested. He opened up a portal and dragged me through it. **

**When we stepped through I found we were on a clock tower.**

"**Ummm… Will you let me go?" I asked timidly. I don't do heights. Or cramped spaces.**

"**No." he answered simply and dragged me around to what I guess was the front of the tower. There was another Nobody. Roxas was his name.**

"**Hey Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, "You're finally back!" **

**Did I mention that time at C.O. passer much faster than most places? No? Hmmm….. Are you sure? Whatever.**

"**Yep." He smirked. "And I brought along someone." He said, motioning to me.**

"**Hi." I said weakly. "Can you let go of my wrist now? My hand's numb."**

"**What's numb?" Roxas questioned as Axel let go of my wrist. I cringed from the sudden flow of blood to my hand.**

"**For me it'd be when my blood flow gets cut off." I shot Axel the evils which he pretended not to see.**

"**For you it'd probably be unfeeling, which you technically are because you don't have hearts." I shrugged.**

"**So you have a heart?" Roxas asked, intrigued. **

"**It's complicated." I sighed, running my finger through my short hair. **

"**Here." Axel said, shoving a Popsicle in my line of vision.**

"**Sugar is bad for me." I mutter, embarrassed. "Almost as bad as alcohol." **

**Axel looked at me like I had three heads and Roxas looked confused.**

"**Verbal abuse isn't the only way they torment me." I tell Axel. "Drinking games with Larxene, Marly and Vexen are fairly interesting though."**

"**What are you talking about?" Roxas asked. I walked over and ruffled his hair.**

"**Don't you miss when you were this innocent?" I ask Axel while pointing to Roxas. My defenses were completely down and if they wanted to hurt me, now would be a great time to do it. **

"**Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" Axel asked.**

"**No, I just trust you now." I said, shrugging. Then I made the mistake of looking out at the town and felt my face pale.**

"**Heights - bad – scary -." I said, terrified. I began to black out and felt the rushing sensation of falling.**

**I woke up to a rocking motion, like someone was carrying me. **

"**You think she'll be okay?" I heard someone ask. Roxas that was it.**

"**Do I look like a doctor?" I heard a sarcastic voice reply. That'd be Axel. When he had talked I felt vibrations so he must be carrying me.**

**Silence then…… **

"**Roxas, don't poke her." I heard Axel sigh. They had stopped walking. **

**I felt myself being set down and my head resting on…. Grass? Now that my face was closer to the ground, I could smell grass and moss. I figured now was a good as any time to wake up. **

**I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Ugh, how long was I out?" I muttered.**

"**Half an hour." Axel replied.**

"**Axel said that you can sing really good." Roxas said, trying to be helpful.**

"**It's nice to know that someone appreciates me." I smiled.**

"**I was wondering if…" he trailed off.**

"**I'd sing. Sure, my voice might not be that great right now but I'll give it a go." I shrugged. I closed my eyes and began to sing.**

_**When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say **_

"_**Please, oh baby, don't go" **_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go **_

_**You're giving me **_

_**Too many things **_

_**Lately **_

_**You're all I need (Oh, oh) **_

_**You smiled at me **_

_**And said, "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?" **_

_**When we are older you'll understand **_

_**What I meant, when I said "No" **_

_**I don't think, life is quite that simple **_

_**When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say **_

"_**Please, oh baby, don't go" **_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go **_

_**So simple and clean **_

_**The daily things **_

_**Like this and that and what is what **_

_**That keep us all busy **_

_**Are confusing me **_

_**That's when you came to me **_

_**And said, "Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?" **_

_**When we are older you'll understand **_

_**It's enough when I say so **_

_**And maybe **_

_**Some things are that simple **_

_**When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say **_

"_**Please, oh baby, don't go" **_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go **_

_**Hold me **_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning? **_

_**Is a little later on **_

_**Regardless of warnings **_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all **_

_**Nothing's like before **_

_**When you walk away **_

_**You don't hear me say **_

"_**Please, oh baby, don't go" **_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight **_

_**It's hard to let it go **_

_**Hold me **_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning? **_

_**Is a little later on **_

_**Regardless of warnings **_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all **_

_**Nothing's like before **_

_**Hold me **_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning? **_

_**Is a little later on **_

_**Regardless of warnings **_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all **_

_**Nothing's like before**_

"**Ugh. That was horrible." I coughed. "This is why I never sing after I wake up…" I muttered.**

"**Are you kidding?" Roxas asked. **

'**He's so child like.' I thought fondly. I mean, seriously this is a 15-year-old who acts like he's twelve. It's adorable!!!! **

"**Will you sing another song?" he asked hyperly.**

"**And actually look at something this time." Axel spoke up.**

"**It isn't my fault I'm self-conscious." I muttered. **

**I sighed and looked at Axel before I started singing. **

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_**Angel's in flight**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music will tie**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me now?**_

_**I watch you fast asleep**_

_**All I fear means nothing**_

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_**Angels in flight**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music will tie**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me?**_

_**Snwod dna spu ynam os**_

_**My heart's a battleground**_

_**Snoitome eurt deen I**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**Snoitome eurt deen I**_

_**You show me how to see**_

_**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**_

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

_**Angel's in flight**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

_**Music will tie**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me what's left of me now**_

_**My fears and lies**_

_**Melt away**_

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

**All throughout my singing Axel and I were having a starring contest. My concentration was broken my Roxas poking my shoulder.**

"**Holey shiz!" I yelled and jumped. Then I fell down face first. "Ow." I muttered with my face pressed to the ground. **

**I heard Axel and Roxas laughing.**

"**It's not funny!" I yell, sitting up and flushing in embarrassment.**

"**Why're you all red?" Roxas asked.**

"**Cause I'm madly in love with Axel." I reply sarcastically. **

**There was an awkward silence. **

"**Haven't you guys ever heard of sarcasm? Jeez." I mutter.**

**Roxas looked confused, no surprise there, and Axel was just smirking at me. Wait, **_**WHAT? **_

"**I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" he continued smirking. **

"**Frankly yes, previous experiences have taught me that most of the time people only do that when they're thinking of new and exciting ways to torture you." I sigh. **

**Then it randomly started to rain.**

"**Oh this is PERFECT!" I yell at the sky.**

"**So I take it you don't like the rain?" Roxas asked.**

"**What was your first clue?" I ask him. He opened his mouth to reply but I stopped him. "That was a hypothetical question."**

**I heard movement behind me. I whipped my head around to see a bunch of shadow heartless advancing.**

"**This is gonna be fun." I laughed as I summoned my bow. The wooden part of it was cherry and my arrow tips were coated in poison. I calmly notched arrow after arrow until all of the heartless were gone.**

"**Thanks for the help." I told Axel and Roxas who were starring slack-jawed at me.**

"**Well, I'll be leaving now." I sighed. I conjured a portal that was outlined in white and had various shades of red swirling within it. **

"**Wait!" I heard Roxas exclaim. I sighed heavily and turned around. "Shouldn't we tell Saïx about what you can do?" he asked. Now he was starting to get on my nerves.**

"**Oh, he already knows about me. Infact," I laugh without humor, "He hates me! Have fun." I say in way of farewell. **

**I walked through the portal and into my room. I gathered up 100-something hair ties and sat on my bed. Then I started flinging them across the room. **

'_**This is pathetic, I'm almost 20 and this is how I amuse myself' **_**I sigh.**

**Well, it's not like present company form the Orgy. Are any fun. **

"**Intruders!" I heard someone shout. I shrugged and continued my entertainment. **

**After a few minuets, my door burst open revealing, a 15-year-old boy, a duck and a dog thing.**

"**What the crap?" I yelled.**

"**She's wearing one of those cloaks!" the boy exclaimed.**

"**But it's a different color Sora. Maybe she's with a different organization!" the duck exclaimed. His voice was kinda annoying.**

"**Are you talking about Mansex's little pawns?" I asked.**

"**Mansex?" they all asked at once.**

"**Xemnas." I sighed.**

"**You know Xemnas?" Sora asked.**

"**Sadly." I sighed. "So, who've you met already?" I asked.**

"**Some guy with flower petals." Sora shrugged.**

"**That'd be Marluxia." I sighed.**

"**And Axel." Sora said. **

"**Ah, one of the two Orgy members who don't hate me." I smile. "He's a bit of an odd one." I shrug.**

"**Yeah, do you know what he might've meant when he said that I may no longer be me?" he asked. **

'_**This must mean that Roxas is Sora's Nobody!' **_**I thought. **_**'Wait… how did I not already figure that out…? I've only known this Sora kid for 5 seconds and they act exactly the some.'**_

"**No clue." I shrug. "Now please the premises of my room."**

"**You're coming with us!" the duck shouts.**

"**No, I'm going to go to the kitchen." I shrug and conjured up another of my portals. I walked though it and into the twilight town woods. **

**What? So I lied, I didn't want them following me around. I hate stalkers.**

**I heard creaking behind me and whipped around. There was this giant chameleon that suddenly disappeared. **

"**Crap." I muttered and summoned my bow. It was named 'Silver Enigma'. I turned around in a circle, keeping my back to a tree trunk.**

**Suddenly, a claw caught my right side. I swore and shot five or six arrows to my right. Three of them hit, marking my target. Then I changed tactics. I kept my right hand pressed firmly on the claw marks on my waits and began throwing the knives and daggers I had hidden in my cloak. **

**As I did that, I sent up a prayer for whoever might be listening for help. I was loosing blood fast and I couldn't take on this thing myself. **

**Then I pulled out my last dagger. It could also be summoned. It was called 'Golden Silence.' **

**I took aim but before I could throw, it was ignited on fire. I traced the fire's path back to none other than Axel. I swear, if this guy keeps saving my life, I'll never repay him. **

"**Thanks." I manage a weak smile. **

**He looked up when he heard my voice and his face went from confused, to smirking, to concern as he noticed all of the blood pooled around my right side. I stayed still as he ran over to me.**

"**Before you go all mother-hen on me, give me a minuet." I told him.**

**I closed my eyes and concentrated on the light inside of me. I felt it pool in my right hand and I directed it onto the slash marks. **

"**I know I'm gonna regret this, but could you take me to the Castle That Never Was? I need medical attention." I sighed.**

"**Sure." Axel said and opened up a dark portal. I took a step forward and crumpled to the ground. **

"**A little help here?" I asked, my voice muffled by the ground and myself. **

**I felt Axel scoop me up, supporting my knees and my back.**

**Axel walked through the dark portal that he had conjured up a few lines back and I found myself in a hospital type-place. Axel set me down on one of the (unsurprisingly) white beds and muttered something about getting someone. **

**I sighed and directed my attention to the lunar calendar near my bed.**

**My last thought before I passed out was that I had to remember that the full moon was in a week's time. **


	2. Chapter 2

-You think you can beat me. Wow, how deluded you are.

_**~She looks like an angel, but she sure as hell doesn't act like one **_

-Like a moth to a flame, I keep coming back to him, again and again.

_**~She's my guiding light in the dark……**_

***please note that this follows my own story line. It Sorta goes with CoM and Days. Sorta…….**

**Translations: **_**Nani?**_**-What? **_**Chotto**_**!-Hey! **_**Hai, mochiron.**_** - Yes, of course. **_**Watashi no namae wa Ixchel- **_**my name is Ixchel. **_**Mata? – **_**Again? **_**Tenshi- **_**Angel.**_** Jigoku - **_**Hell**

**Links: Ixchel with wings (You'll see) http:// th02. deviant art. net/ fs27/ 300W /f/ 2008/ 172/5/ 4/Black _Wings_ by_ Lys Nw. jpg (Remove spaces)**

**Regular: http:// luna .lunaii -dollm aker. com/561770 0878065/3044 14/bg~7 0e3ff/100 x100 .png (Remove spaces)**

**~A Light in the Dark~**

**Chapter 2: 'It's not a 'Light thing' it's more like a 'me-being-cursed-and-damned' thing.**

**The thing about waking up in TCTNW –The Castle That Never Was, I'm gonna just abbreviate it- you can't tell weather it's night or day. I have to admit though, the giant heart-shaped moon is interesting.**

**Another thing, it's creepily silent in the hospital wing. **

**Well, I guess that most –If not all- of the Orgy. Members know how to use healing magic. I don't know squat in the normal magic department.**

**I lightly peeled the sheets off of me to find myself in the grey tank-top and shorts I had worn underneath my cloak any my wounds fully bandaged. **

**I blushed at the thought of one of the members taking my robe off and bandaging me. Especially Xigbar. That man was-and there was no better word for it- a pedo-leecher. **

"**Hey! You're up!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned my head to see Demyx –with his sitar in tow- smiling.**

"**What do you want?" I asked, ice dripping from my tone. I don't take abuse well in the long-run.**

"**I wanted to apologize." He said, shrugging. **

**I though for a bit. "Let me play a few songs on your sitar and we'll call it even." I smiled.**

**He walked over and handed me his sitar. I plucked a bit, getting a feeling for the instrument, and fine- tuning it. **

**I smiled and started to play. I saw Demyx's eyes widen in realization of the song. **

"**Go on and sing." I breathed. He took a deep breath and complied.**

_**I wanted you to know **_

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away**_

_**I keep your photograph**_

_**And I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

**I joined him**

_Be-__**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**Just Demyx again**

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here....anymore**_

**I took the next verse.**

_**The worst is over now **_

_**And we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, **__you__** steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

**We sang together again**

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**It was an interesting combination, our voices. They melded and yet they were different. But I noticed that my voice overpowered his a bit. I smiled at Demyx and he smiled back.**

**We started singing again.**

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone [Demyx]...away**_

**Both of us**

_**You're gone away**_

**Just Demyx again.**

_**You don't feel me here....anymore**_

**I sighed and started playing again.**

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

_**'Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hangin' on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside**_

_**Anymore...**_

_**Anymore...**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

**I handed Demyx back his sitar and asked the question that had been weighing on my mind since I had woken up. "How long've I been out?"**

"**About six days." Demyx shrugged. That meant the full moon was tonight. Crap. Now for the next question.**

"**Where is my cloak?" I asked. Demyx simply gave me a look and pointed to the coat-rack right next to my bed.**

**I shrugged my cloak on. "I'm sorry but I have to leave for a few days." I sighed. I opened up one of my portals and stepped through into Halloween town. This was where I always went. They knew me here. **

**I sat on top of the curving hill in the pumpkin patch. I waited until the moon had almost fully risen, then I went into the graveyard. I took off my cloak and folded it carefully and set it on one of the graves.**

**Then the moon was at it's highest point in the sky. Searing pain exploded from my back as great raven-black wings unfurled, leaving blood gushing down my back. The pain was excruciating because my spine had to re-arrange itself. **

**When the pain had ebbed away I dried the tears that had spilled over and took flight.**

**My orange hair had grown longer, it reached my waist, and was now the same color as my wings. Yes, it kept messing with my vision, but I was used to it. **

**As I was flying I sensed Saïx nearby, only he wasn't quite himself. I stopped and hovered, watching Saïx going crazy.**

"**Funny, he resents me but we are both cursed by the full moon." I shake my head.**

**I keep flying until I'm over the Town square. There was no one there so I sat on top of the fountain. **

"**Lawl, I feel like a gargoyle." I laughed to myself. I started humming again. Then I started singing outright, but in Japanese. It's funny this 'part' of me spoke Japanese fluently.**

_**Donna toki datte**_

_**Tada hitori de**_

_**Unmei wasurete**_

_**Ikite kita no ni**_

_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**_

_**Mayonaka ni**_

_**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**_

_**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**_

_**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**_

_**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**_

_**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**_

_**Kitto umaku iku yo**_

_**Donna toki datte**_

_**Zutto futari de**_

_**Donna toki datte**_

_**Soba ni iru kara**_

_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_

_**Mayonaka ni**_

_**Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte**_

_**Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore**_

_**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**_

_**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**_

_**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**_

_**Boku ni mo wakaranai**_

_**Kansei sasenaide**_

_**Motto yokushite**_

_**WAN SHIIN zutsu totte**_

_**Ikeba ii kara**_

_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO**_

_**Utsushidasu**_

_**Motto hanasou yo**_

_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_

_**TEREBI keshite**_

_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_

_**Donna ni yokuttatte**_

_**Shinji kirenai ne**_

_**Sonna toki datte**_

_**Soba ni iru kara**_

_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_

_**Mayonaka ni**_

_**Motto hanasou yo**_

_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_

_**TEREBI keshite**_

_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_

**I sighed as I finished. It was the first song I sang in front of Axel and Roxas. I was dragged out of my thoughts by someone walking below me. **

"**Nani?" I muttered and looked closer. This certain someone was holding my cloak in their anorexic noodle arms.**

"**Chotto!" I yelled, jumping off of the fountain. **

"**Do I know you?" Axel asked, for of course it was him.**

"**Hai, mochiron," I shrugged in reply.**

"**Well, what's your name?" he asked, playing along.**

"**Watashi no namae wa Ixchel." I smirked.**

**I laughed out loud as Axel did a double take.**

"**So, it this like a 'light thing'?" he asked.**

"**It's not a 'Light thing' it's more like a 'me-being-cursed-and-damned' thing." I shrugged, not speaking in Japanese anymore.**

"**You see, whenever I'm in this form, I have all of the knowledge of the past Lights. Apparently it only happens once every 50 years or so, so I'm 'special'." I shrug. **

"**Yes you are." Axel laughs.**

"**Shut up!" I exclaim, whacking him with my left wing. Axel lunged as if to push me, but I swiftly took to the air.**

**We acted like children for quite a while, until we heard voices and bailed. **

**Axel opened a portal, into his room I supposed, and we collapsed, still laughing. **

"**Axel?" I heard Roxas call and knock on the door. "Why are you laughing so hard?"**

**Axel got up to get the door and I whacked him with my wing again.**

**He chuckled, and opened the door. I gave Roxas a little wave as he walked in and Axel shut the door behind him. **

"**Who are you?" Roxas asked.**

"**Mata?" I muttered. "I'll give you a clue." I smirked and ruffled his hair, successfully messing up his spikes. "You're such an innocent kid." I smirked.**

"**Oh!" he exclaimed. "What's up with the hair and the….. Um…. Wings?" he asked.**

"**Personal issue." I shrugged. "Chotto, is there a piano around here?"**

"**Uh…." Axel pondered, "Yeah, there's one in Zexion's library."**

"**Yay!" I exclaimed, getting up. "Um…. Where is that?" I asked sheepishly.**

**Axel sighed and grabbed my wrist and started towing me through the castle. **

**I memorized the way, incase I wanted to get to the piano again. But sadly, I never got to the piano. We were intercepted by Luxord with a message from Demyx. **

"**Demyx wants to hold another karaoke competition." He sighed. Then he turned to look at me. "Did Vexen's **_**Hell Angel**_** experiment work?"**

**I glanced over at Axel and mouthed 'hell angel experiment?' he just shrugged in reply.**

**We followed Luxord into a room with a stage set up and a karaoke machine. I self-consciously folded my wings in tight and put my cloak on, flipping the hood up. **

**I walked over to a corner where Zexion was reading a book and had a few propped up beside him. I recognized one of the authors so I grabbed that one and made myself comfortable on the couch across from Zexion. **

**After a song or two I snapped the book shut. Not a lot of things get on my nerves, but bad singing did. Apparently it got to Zexion too because he was grimacing. **

"**Screw this, I'm going next." I muttered, getting up.**

"**And like you can do better?" he asked skeptically. **

"**Hellz yeah." I told him. **

**I walked onto the stage and selected a song. Slow orchestral music came out of the speakers, and a violin pierced the air. I took a breath and begun to sing.**

"**We are the lucky ones. We shine like a thousand suns, When all of the color runs together.**

"**I'll keep you company. In one glorious harmony, Waltzing with destiny forever." The music picked up speed.**

"**Dance me into the night. Underneath the moon shining so bright. Turning me into the light." I smiled as I hit the high 'C' perfectly. I let myself sway to the mucisal intermission. **

"**Time dancers whirling past. I gaze thought the looking glass. And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven. Sacred geometry, where movement is poetry. Visions of you and me forever." Then the chorus again. **

"**Dance me into the night. Underneath the moon shining so bright. Turning me into the light." Another intermission. The violin seemed to be crying. I seriously loved this song. Dark with romance. **

"**Dance me into the night. Underneath the moon shining so bright. Let the dark waltz begin. Oh let me wheel – let me spin. Let it take me again. Turning me into the light." I hummed along with the violin, swaying with the melody.**

**When the applause died down, I went headed back to the couch but was intercepted by Xigbar.**

"**I haven't see you here before." He smiled at me lecherously, "We usually don't have females in the castle."**

"**I bet you're the reason for that." I muttered.**

"**What was that?" he smiled again. Ew. **

"**I said get out of my way, or I'll have to stab you." I told him, looking him in the eye.**

"**Really?" he seemed amused, "With what?"**

"**These." I smirked, showing him the five daggers I had pulled out from the stitching in my cloak.**

**At first he looked worried, but then he summoned his Arrow guns. **

"**Oh, you wanna play with ranged weapons?" I asked, putting back my daggers, "Well, let's play." I summoned my bow and arrows. **

"**You don't scare me." He smirked.**

"**Really?" I unfurled my wings, al 15 feet of them. **

"**Tenshi, why are you threatening Xigbar?" I heard Axel ask. I have no clue how he knew the word 'angel' in Japanese but I went with it.**

"**That's Jigoku Tenshi to you." I laughed as I folded back my wings. Axel just cocked an eyebrow. He was unusually serious.**

"**He was being a perv." I told him. Xigbar was still frozen with shock.**

"**Understandable." Axel smirked, "And, uh, Xemnas wants to talk to you."**

"**Why?" I squeaked. That man scared me! If he wasn't so scary though, I'd so pay him to narrate my life.**

"**Dunno, but he said that I had to go with you." Axel looked put off about that.**

"**Let's go, I want this over with." I muttered. **

**On the way there, we met up with Roxas and another girl Xion. She had black hair that was cut short, like mine when it was normal, and shocking blue eyes. we all walked silently, but from the looks of confusion on Roxas's and Xion's faces, they had no clue what was going on. **

**When we got there, Axel knocked on the door and we entered. **

"**VIII, XIII, XIV, Light," I looked up when Xemnas addressed me, "I am sending the four of you on an extensive recon mission to a new world we have just discovered. It is called 'Earth'. There are many places to investigate so you will be using a gummy ship. You will need to blend in for this mission; clothes have been left in your rooms. The Light's clothes are over there." Xemnas pointed to a corner that had a bag in it.**

"**You will be staying for a year to gather information on the cultures and the heartless. That is all." **

**I walked over and picked up my bag. Outside I was indifferent. But inside, I was overjoyed, ecstatic, stoked. I had grown up on earth and knew everything about it. **

**Roxas, Xion and I followed Axel to the gummy garage. Axel showed us the one we would be taking. It had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. **

"**Xion and I call this room!" I exclaimed from the (slightly) larger of the two bedrooms. **

**Xion and I high-fived as we heard Roxas groan. In the short time that I had met Xion, I really liked her. She just how to handle Roxas and Axel. She also was like me, not afraid to fight someone.**


	3. Chapter 3

1-You think you can beat me. Wow, how deluded you are.

_**~She looks like an angel, but she sure as hell doesn't act like one **_

-Like a moth to a flame, I keep coming back to him, again and again.

_**~She's my guiding light in the dark…**_

***please note that this follows my own story line. It Sorta goes with CoM and Days. Sorta….**

Chapter three: getting there, part one

"Are you sure I look okay?" Xion asked me. We had decided to get our other clothes on.

"You look fine." I told her. She had a black and white horizontally striped shirt under a black strapless dress that flowed out to her knees. She was wearing black ballet flats. "Actually, not a lot of people can pull the layered dress look off." I mused.

I walked over to the mirror and straightened my purple plaid shirt over my dark blue jeans. I wondered if Larxene had picked out the outfit because the converse matched the dark purple in the shirt to a "t". I had taken the chance to raid my room of the possessions from my years on earth that had come with me. Meaning my iPod and my cellular mobile device, Qwerty.

I looked at Xion with an evil grin as I hooked up my ipod to the ihome and flipped on the intercom. Uso Mitaina "I Love You" by Utada Hikaru came on and I sang along, dancing around like an idiot. Xion joined in with the dancing hand hummed along.

"Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa. Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you. Machikirenai yo kouhan SUTAATO!" I screamed along with the chorus. "ENDORESU ni utagau yori saigo made. Ano uso mitai na I love you. Kiite itai yo zutto zutto!" Xion and I giggled as the song lulled and went into the second verse.

Xion and I both screamed 'I love you.' When necessary. We were having waaaay too much fun with my ipod. Whatever, fun with friends is fun nonetheless.

When that song was over, I turned my ipod volume down, letting the guys get their ears back. (For those of you curious, it switched to dark waltz, the song that I had sung earlier.)

"What the hell are you trying to do, make us go deaf?" Axel came into our room yelling. Roxas was a bit red in the face, probably from laughter.

"No, I was trying to give you Japanese pop culture shock." I shrugged.

"Next time don't do it so loud!" Axel yelled, getting in my face.

"Why not?" I asked at normal volume, barley controlling my anger.

"BECAUSE I ALMOST WENT FRIGGIN DEAF!" he exclaimed.

I snapped.

"YOU KNOW, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO TURN THE FERKING THING OFF!" I screamed back, jabbing him with my finger. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas and Xion leave to let us have at it. Fine, I didn't want to expose them to the horrible language that was about to erupt. "BUT YOU DIDN'T THINK OF THAT, DID YOU?"

"OF COURSE I THOUGHT OF THAT, BUT YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN NOT TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"It wasn't stupid." I muttered, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes and the stinging in my throat that I knew all too well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that? I'M AFRAID I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Axel exclaimed, just being mean. Well, I'll admit, he did have the right to be a little mad, but this was just cruel.

"I SAID IT WASN'T STUPID!" I yelled at him, the tears breaking free. "I WAS JUST MESSING AROUND; YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME STUPID FOR HAVIN' FUN!"

That shut him up. Or maybe it was the fact that tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. "I haven't had a decent laugh in years." I sighed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You missed one." Axel smirked, bending down to my eye level – a slight bend of his knees – and proceeded to wipe the stray tear away.

"Thanks, I guess I'm just feeling too many emotions at once to control them." I ran a hand through my hair, not liking how long it still was.

I walked over to the dresser, sat in front of the mirror and picked up a pair of scissors and went to work.

"I lived on Earth for the first twelve or thirteen years of my life." I told Axel. His eyes widened in shock.

"I had some pretty great friends; they were always there for me." I sighed, opening up the old wound, "it was all fine until the darkness took over earth."

XxX ~ flashback ~ XxX

"_Man I hate the maths." I laughed. Sara, Sky and I had just gotten out of our 3__rd__ period math class. We were headed off to band class and Sky was tagging along because he felt like it. _

"_I don't understand that probability crap!" Sara exclaimed, messing with her pony-tail of dirty-blonde hair._

"_We know Sara." Sky sighed, rolling his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Don't patronize me!" Sara yelled. _

"_You know we love you!" I exclaimed hugging her._

"_I know." Sara laughed._

"_Great, __**it**__ is gonna be teaching the class today." I muttered. __**It**__ was the (most likely) transsexual chorus teacher. I mean seriously, his first name was Ashley!_

"_We will be having a karaoke contest and everyone must sing once!" he yelled._

_We had to draw our order out of a hat and guess what lucky orange haired female got to go first. Crap._

_I flicked through the CDs and found one of Japanese pop songs. I choose Wonder 'Bout by Utada Hikaru. _

_Late at night I think about you sometimes_

_I don't cry, I wonder if you're alright_

_Late at night I think about you sometimes_

_Wonder why I wonder if you're alright_

_Thinking of the love we made_

_Ran around, out of town, now you're back again_

_Confusing true love and pain_

_Threw it down, now I'm back on my feet again_

_Are you asleep?_

_Or are you still afraid of the dark_

_Hugs and kisses, pictures and romances_

_Things that I wish I could do without_

_How many nights did I wander in the dark?_

_Counting secrets of my heart_

_Now and then I wonder 'bout_

_Who's eating, sleeping with you now?_

_How many times did I kiss you in the dark?_

_Watching memories depart_

_Then again I wonder 'bout_

_But I don't give a damn about you_

_Take a bite; the pleasure is all mine_

_Keep in mind I'll think about you sometimes_

_I'm alright; I'll think about you and I'll..._

_Turn this plight into a singer's delight_

_Living in a house of pain_

_Ran away, and I'm glad that I ran away_

_Rather be out in the rain_

_Now I understand why my mother ran away_

_No use asking_

_When did I start acting like such a jerk (you too)_

_Washing dishes, birthday wishes, watching baseball matches_

_The other future that I wonder 'bout_

_So many things I wish I didn't wonder 'bout_

_How many nights did I wander in the dark?_

_Counting secrets of my heart_

_Now and then I wonder 'bout_

_Who's eating, sleeping with you now?_

_How many times did I kiss you in the dark?_

_Watching memories depart_

_Now and then I wonder but I betcha_

_I betcha don't give a damn about_

_How many nights did I wander in the dark?_

_Counting secrets of my heart_

_Now and then I wonder 'bout_

_Who's eating, sleeping with you now?_

_How many times did I kiss you in the dark?_

_Watching memories depart_

_Then again I wonder 'bout_

_But I don't give a damn about you_

_How many nights did I wander in the dark?_

_Counting secrets of my heart_

_Now and then I wonder 'bout_

_Who's eating, sleeping with you now?_

_How many times did I kiss you in the dark?_

_Watching memories depart_

_Then again I wonder 'bout_

_But I don't give a damn about you_

_I went to sit down when this huge peal of thunder made everyone jump. Then these little demonic-bunny things appeared out of nowhere. _

_The class ran out, including the teacher, but my gut told me I had to stay and fight. _

Fight with what?_ My mind screamed._

You will fight with the power of your ancestors. The powers of light and dark have been harboring in your soul, hidden until this moment. They will come free, but not without a price._ A voice in my head said. It was female, and kind, but also emotionless, if that made sense. _

_What pir-? I never got to finish my sentence because my back exploded with pain, it felt as if my back had been shoved into a boiling pot of lava and was re-arranging itself. _

_When the pain stopped, I caught sight of me in the mirror._

"_W-wings?" I stuttered. My shock was cut short by one of the demon-bunnies scratching my leg. _

_I kicked it clear across the room and into a few more of its friends. I fought tooth and nail to the front of the school where a few people had stayed and decided to fight. _

_I saw a familiar face and fought my way over to Sky. I was almost there when he yelled out "Behind you!"_

_I whirled round quickly to see a bigger version on the demon-bunnies jumping at me. _

_I held up my hand in a defensive position and felt a weight settle in it. It was a bow, the handle was cherry wood and the string was some odd silver color. It was already notched._

_Instinct took over and I began shooting arrows at every demon-bunny I could find. Somehow Sky and I ended up fighting side by side._

"_I'll never forget you, and everyone else." I told him._

"_You make it sound like it's the end." He smirked_

"_It might be!" I exclaimed, stabbing out with an arrow then shooting it._

"_I'll never forget you either, besides you still have my watch." He said._

_I smiled at him, and then I noticed that everything was being sucked up into this giant mass of darkness. Sky noticed and fought harder, as did I. We both knew the end was coming. _

_Sky was the first to be lifted. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back, but I was lifted too. _

_Somehow we got separated. He yelled out something, but I couldn't hear it._

XxX ~ flashback end ~ XxX

I lightly shook my now shortened hair, dislodging any loose or left over bits. I knew tears were streaming down my face again.

"So now you know." I turned toward Axel. "Earth must've been returned to the light, I just hope…." I trailed off and fresh tears spilled over.

I sat down on one of the twin beds next to Axel and he wrapped me in a hug. I don't know how long I cried into his shoulder, but it was long enough for me to fall asleep…..

3rd person POV

Roxas peeked through the door to see Ixchel asleep in Axel's arms and Axel looking… sad?

"She makes me wonder if it's really worth having a heart." Axel said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked. He opened the door wider and stepped into the girls' room.

"She's been holding in so much sorrow." Axel looked up at Roxas and told him about what happened to Ixchel.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something when the gummy ship shuddered.

"Did you happen to leave Xion in control of the controls?" Alex asked.

"Crap!" Roxas yelled and ran out of the room.

Axel started to move Ixchel but she only tightened her grip on him, muttering something.

"I guess I'm staying here then." He smirked and leaned back on the headboard.

...

"Holey crap I can't do this!" he yelled, unaccustomed to the quiet.

"Can't do what?" Xion asked, poking her head in the room.

"Stand the quiet." He muttered.

"Now that I think about it, it was never genuinely 'quiet' back in the castle…" Xion trailed off.

Axel's lips twitched up in a smiled as he remembered some extremely odd sounds he had heard over the years.

Xion was just about to ask Axel why he was smiling when Roxas came over the intercom, sounding worried.

"Um, Axel, did you re-fuel the ship before you left?" he asked.

"Shi…..oot." Axel muttered. "Stop at Destiny Islands, we can re-fuel there."

"All right." Roxas sighed, relieved Axel had a solution to the issue, even if it was by his own fault.

So Roxas flew in the direction of Destiny Islands, the drama seemingly over. But when you have 4 teens in a small space, well, earlier was a good example of what happens.

So, that's chapter three. I really have no clue how long I'm going to stretch out the getting there part, because I already have an idea of what's going to happen once they get on earth.

If you review with an idea that you'd like to see happen and if I figure I can fit it in with the plot, I may include it. If it doesn't fit in with the plot, I can make a series of one-shots after this is done.

Ps: my computer went ka-put so I have to use the other computer {which is shared amongst the rest of my family} or my step-dad's lap-top, which is, frankly, crap. It doesn't have internet. I praise the person who invented flash-drives, because without them, all my fics would be dead without it!


	4. Chapter 4

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **_Okay guys, I can see that you're reading my story… at least tell me if you like it or not…

1-You think you can beat me. Wow, how deluded you are.

_**~She looks like an angel, but she sure as hell doesn't act like one **_

-Like a moth to a flame, I keep coming back to him, again and again.

_**~She's my guiding light in the dark…**_

***please note that this follows my own story line. It sorta goes with CoM and Days. Sorta….**

Chapter four: Destiny Islands

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the sound of waves outside the ship. The second thing I noticed was that I holding tightly to someone.

I opened my eyes to see Axel conked out, his head resting on the head board, like he had fallen asleep holding me. Which he probably had, seeing as his arms were wrapped firmly around my waist.

I shifted my head to see Xion asleep on the other bed. She was sleeping peacefully. And now that I think about it, so was Axel. I could feel the steady rising and falling of his chest. It was odd, I couldn't feel a heartbeat - well duh, I reminded myself, he has no heart - but he was still warm. Maybe it was because of his element.

It was nice and peaceful, Axel and Xion both breathing deeply and slowly, and the waves crashing outside.

Wait, waves? Did that mean we were already there? That was impossible right?

"WE'RE HERE!" Roxas exclaimed, bursting into the room. Xion woke with a start and muttered something foul. Geez, that girl had a vocabulary! I need to get her a swear jar.

Axel on the other hand was still sleeping. I tried to escape from his grasp but he held steadfast.

"A little help?" I inquired.

With the help of Roxas and a sleepy-eyed Xion, Axel's arms were pried off of me and I squirmed loose.

Then I rolled him onto the floor and laughed at his flummoxed expression, along with the other Nobodies.

"We're at Destiny Islands now!" Roxas exclaimed. That perked Xion up a bit, because we were on an island, and islands meant beaches.

"Sorry to burst your guys' bubble, but we don't have the proper, err, apparel." I coughed.

"Check the wardrobe!" Roxas was practically bouncing as he - no lie - flat out _ran _over to the wardrobe that was in the room. Luckily Xion intercepted him before he could open it, because there were bras and crap in there. He did not need to see those.

"We will." I assured him, while walking over. Then Axel grabbed my ankle, making me fall on top of him.

"Well aren't you the perv in the mornings." I teased and got off of him. "Now get out so Xion and I can get changed!" I barked.

Roxas ran out while Axel just took his sweet time getting up off of the floor. I swear he did it just to irk me.

When Axel had finally left, Xion and I looked through the bathing suits that were in the wardrobe.

"I….. Don't really like any of these." Xion muttered, holding a bathing suit that was no more than a bunch of string.

"You can trash that one." I rested my face on my knees and sighed. I walked over to the wardrobe and picked up another one. It was a silver tow-piece. The top was halter style with black trimming and the bottoms were shorts, also with black trimming and two black roses on them.

"I call this one!" I yelled, overjoyed at the fact that I had found a decent bathing suit. "Now I'll help you Xion, because I seem to have the magic touch!"

"You're a load you know that?" she laughed, but waved at me to go on ahead. I reached in again and pulled out a light purple two piece with ruffles on the top and the bottoms were shorts with grey beads on them.

"Will this work?" I asked.

"Possibly." She smirked.

"You're really pale." Roxas said to Xion and me as we exited our room. I was messing with the bottoms of my swimsuit self-consciously, not accustomed to showing so much skin. Xion was nervous too, seeing as she kept drumming her hands on her thighs.

"Where's Axel?" I asked Roxas.

"Right behind you." I heard him breathe in my ear.

"HOLEY SHIZ MAN!" I yelled and whipped around to see Axel's smirking face 2 inches from mine.

"Let's go." I muttered, pushing past Axel and out the door, onto the beach.

I smiled when the sun hit my skin. Roxas was right of course, I was extremely pale, but I never tanned. I just burnt and peeled back to my original pasty whiteness. I looked up at the sky and saw a funny-shaped tree on a raised part of the island. I waded around the side of the edge and found a latter to climb up.

I sat down in the bent of the odd tree. It was similar to a palm tree, but had star-shaped fruit growing on it. It couldn't be star-fruit because it only looked like a star after you cut it. I shimmied up to the leafed of the tree and plucked one of the strange fruits.

It was a simple yellow star, with a surprisingly tough but smooth exterior. I turned it around a few times, wondering how far it would go if I threw it.

"That's a paopu fruit." I heard Roxas say from beside me.

I shot him a questioning look.

"They're unique to the island. I know about them because I have some memories of some guy in red talking about another guy with silver hair about them." I stared out at the ocean.

_So that's _his_ memory... _I thought. I had had that memory for the longest time, but I never knew who it belonged to.

"Is it anything special?" I asked him.

"Apparently if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." He shrugged.

"That's…special." I muttered.

Roxas and took one look at each other and started cracking up laughing.

Suddenly I was flying off of the tree and landed in the water. I came up out of the water brushing my damp hair out of my eyes to see Axel, Roxas and Xion laughing hysterically.

"Hardy har har." I muttered, wringing out my sopping hair.

"What's the point of coming to a beach if you're not gonna get in the water?" Axel called out.

"You….." I muttered.

"Me what?" Axel laughed

"You're gonna get it!" I yelled, smiling as I swam towards the beach.

We spent awhile splashing each other and we had chicken fights, with Xion on Roxas' shoulders and me on Axel's.

When the sun was setting we sat on the paopu tree and watched the sunset. Well, Roxas and Xion sat on the tree. Axel stood at the base and I sat with my legs dangling off the side of the island.

"I'm not saying this wasn't fun and all… but was there a specific reason why we stopped here?" I twisted around and asked.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other.

"CRAP!" they both yelled.

Xion and I laughed as we watched them run around like crazy, getting ingredients for fuel.

"Things never stay calm around here, do they?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but it's more fun that way." Xion smiled.

So that's chapter four. I'll let you hug one of the penguins I got from burgessa if you review!~~~~~


End file.
